In some electronic assemblies, measures are taken to protect the electronics from tampering and to protect stored data. It can be difficult to detect unauthorized tampering with an electronic assembly, such as replacement of an element, as the replacement element often appears to be identical to the replaced element. To prevent unauthorized, data access, passwords or other methods are used to ensure that only those with the correct password can access the data stored in the electronic assembly.